


I'm Here

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason never thought about having a family for himself after the harsh life he lived.





	

The call came quicker than Jason expected. He dropped everything he was doing to get to the hospital as fast as he could. He called Roy and Kori with the exciting news while speeding down the streets of Gotham on his motorcycle. There was nothing he was more excited for than seeing their little girl's face for the first time. She wasn’t due for another two weeks and it worried Jason a little. Terrible thoughts ran through his head of her being sick or needing to be in the NICU after birth. He worried for Diana as well, though, he knew she would be fine. She was stronger than most physically and mentally.

Jason parked his bike in front of the hospital, not even worried about moving it. He rushed to the elevators where he remembered the maternity wing was. Dinah had called from the room where Diana was. She was already about ten minutes into labor. Jason hadn’t prayed since he was a kid, but he did today in hope that he wouldn’t miss this.

The receptionist directed him to Diana’s room and he hurried in. Dinah was there by her side, holding her hand as she pushed. “I’m here, I’m here. I got here as fast as I could.” Jason went up and kissed Diana’s head. “How’s it going?” He asked Dinah while Diana pushed - the doctors claiming that they could see the baby's head already.

“It’s going great. She’s doing really well.” She smiled brightly. Dinah had been by their side through all of this. She was one of the few that actually approved of their love. At first she was hesitant, like they all were, but she came around faster than anyone else. That was something they both were so grateful for.

“That’s so good.” Jason’s eye’s went wide when Diana squeezed his hand harder than he expected as she pushed. The sounds of crying soon filled the air. Diana went lax - her breath heavy. Jason looked down and the small baby in the nurse's arm. She was perfect. Jason smiled down at the little one wiggling in the nurses hands. Her hair was dark black just like Diana's. Her eyes weren't open for him to see them, but he was sure they were just as beautiful as her mother's. 

One of the nurses handed Jason a pair of scissors to cut the cord, then they handed the baby to Diana to hold for a moment. Her smile lit up the room as she held the unnamed baby close to her chest. Jason felt something deep in his chest that he’d never felt before. It was a deep feeling of love. He loved Diana, but this felt like a different kind of love. Something hopeful.

The rest of the day people were in and out to see their little one. They hadn’t had time to decide on a name yet for her. Jason didn’t mind everyone coming to see her (hell, he was the one calling everyone) but it would have been nice to have a few minutes alone with his girls.

 _His girls._ That made his heart melt. He never would have thought about having children before getting together with Diana. His life was too complicated for a family. Both of their lives were. Diana had given up being a hero for the time being and passed on the mantel to Donna. She didn’t know if she would ever go back, but for now her focus was on her family. Jason felt the same. He wanted to be with his family all the time and end the bad life he was living. He had a number of hits out on him and the Outlaws that could possibly harm Diana and their child. As much as he hated to say it - Red Hood would have to be no more for now.

Bruce was one of the last to arrive. Dick told Jason he was waiting for it to clear out some. Jason was happy that he was there. Diana would want him there. He was one of her best friends. Bruce was still weary about their relationship. He certainly didn’t approve of it, but eventually stopped voicing his opinion about it. He didn’t seem to care that much anymore. “Bruce, hey.”

“Hello, Jason.” He clapped a hand on Jason’s shoulder like he always did. There was no hug like he would give Dick, Tim, Cass, Steph, or even Damian. Jason never got hugs from Bruce anymore. Those days were long over. He knew Bruce wanted to give him the same affection as the other, but Jason always pushed him away. That was how it was suppose to be in his mind. “How are you feeling?"

“I’m fine. Happy that she’s here and that they’re both okay.” It was weird to have this conversation with Bruce. He wasn’t exactly happy when finding out that Diana was pregnant. He stopped talking to them both for months. Diana did everything she could to get him back in her life, but eventually gave up. He came around eventually. “You should go up and see her.”

“I will. Have you had the chance to hold her yet?” Bruce questioned. Jason shook his head. He didn’t even notice that he hadn’t held his daughter. He didn’t want to take her away from Diana and with everyone coming in - he just stood in the back and let them have their turn with her. “You go. Hold your daughter, Jason.”

Jason watched as Dick handed the baby back to Diana and quickly walked over to her side. He looked down at the beautiful little girl that looked exactly like her mother. If the room wasn’t full of people he would be crying right now. Diana held her up some so Jason could take her. He held her in his arms so carefully and gently to support her head. “Hello, my sweet little girl. You are so beautiful.”

He saw a camera flash, but he couldn’t bother to take his eyes off her to see who took that picture. All those fears he had of being a bad father went out the door. He wasn’t like his father. He would be there for this little angel. He would not put her in harm's way whatsoever. Her face scrunched up and she began crying. He looked to Diana for guidance, but all she gave him was a look that said, “you can do this.” He slowly rocked back and forth to calm her crying. "I'm here. Daddy's here, princess." he told her. Before he knew it - she was calm once again. “This is the best day of my life.” He whispered to her.


End file.
